


About Time

by alittlebitoftheuniverse



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Proposals, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Weddings, and my favorite summer boys, and these two are in love, like in 2015, takes place in the future, when gay marriage was legalized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitoftheuniverse/pseuds/alittlebitoftheuniverse
Summary: “Wait, wait,” Dante says, holding up his hands. “Ari, are you…is this you proposing to me?”For the first time this morning, Ari gets flustered. “I mean…yeah. Yeah, Dante, that’s what I’m doing.”The Supreme Court legalized gay marriage. Ari isn't wasting any time.





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quantumoddity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/gifts).



> This is my first work for this fandom, so I hope it's okay! I love these boys so much, if you want to come yell about them with me, I'm @childofdustandashes on tumblr

Dante’s smiling when he drags himself to the kitchen. Dante’s been smiling since the announcement yesterday. It’s all Ari saw when he went on his morning run. On the cover of every newspaper in Tucson, it seems. “Supreme Court Rules Same-Sex Marriage Legal in All Fifty States.” Ari can’t help smiling at the thought either. 2015. It’s been a long time coming.

“Morning,” Dante yawns, his hair sticking out every which way, just like when they were teenagers. Ari always thinks Dante looks younger in the mornings. It’s something about the huskiness of his voice, and his rumpled hair, and the way he rubs at his eyes as he pulls out a chair at the kitchen table and drops into it, feet knocking against Ari’s under the table. He’s forty-four now, but you’d never know it when he looks like this.

“You awake enough for a conversation?” Ari smiles, nudging him back.

Dante groans theatrically, pulling his hot plate toward him. “Is this because I said animals practice divorce? Because they do, Ari, I’ve got articles to prove it.”

Ari rolls his eyes. “Not that, you dork. I was wondering, should we go casual or be more formal for this thing?”

Dante blinks. “What? What thing?”

“The wedding,” Ari continues. “We should probably decide where to have it first, I guess. What do you think?”

Dante’s fork is hanging out of his mouth. “You want to get married?” he asks, wincing when the fork clatters to the table.

Ari frowns at him. “Yeah? I mean, now that we finally can? Who do you want to invite?”

“Wait, wait,” Dante says, holding up his hands. “Ari, are you…is this you proposing to me?”

For the first time this morning, Ari gets flustered. “I mean…yeah. Yeah, Dante, that’s what I’m doing.”

Dante doesn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, fidgeting and squirming but his eyes are shining so brightly. “You want to marry me.”

“I do.”

“I didn’t think you’d want to.”

Ari frowns. “Why not?”

“I thought you’d just be fine with how things are,” Dante shrugs. “I didn’t think you’d want things to change.”

Ari reaches over for his hand. “I want to marry you,” he says simply. “I want to be your husband. And I don’t have a ring yet, because this just became legal yesterday, but I’ll get you one.”

And suddenly Dante’s launched himself across the table and Ari is clinging to him and Dante is sobbing and Ari is weeping softly into his shoulder. And they don’t move for a long time, until they can both breathe again and look at each other.

“I love you, Angel Aristotle Mendoza,” Dante says, and it makes Ari smile softly. Dante likes to use his full name like that sometimes. When he was so close to him, he’d told Ari once, so close he couldn’t stand it.

“I love you, Dante Quintana.”

Breakfast is forgotten as they laugh and hold each other so close and kiss again and again and again, until they’re breathless and dizzy.

“So,” Dante murmurs, fingers tangling into Ari’s hair. “You’re gonna take my last name, right?”

Ari groans.

 

In the end, they don’t need much. They get married in El Paso, in Dante’s parents’ backyard. They only invite their family, and Gina and Susie who show up holding each other’s hand tightly, rings on both of their hands. They write their own vows, and Ari’s is long and rambling and Dante’s is short and he keeps stumbling over the words because he looks up at Ari for too long. But they have rings, and they kiss, and they’re married, and nothing else in the world matters that night as they hold each other close, swaying in a circle instead of dancing to the upbeat song playing.

It isn’t huge, or extravagant. It’s quiet, but it’s so full of love that Ari’s heart is swollen and heavy with it as Dante’s parents kiss him on the cheek. He buries his face against Dante’s shoulder and he can feel him laughing.

“I’m not laughing at you,” Dante says, before Ari can even get a word out.

“What’s so funny, then?”

Dante sighs, squeezing him close. “If you had told sixteen-year-old me that this was possible, or that I’d be so lucky as to have it someday…” His voice trembles and he shakes his head and Ari kisses his cheek gently. Dante doesn’t have to finish his sentence.

Ari knows what he means.


End file.
